1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable article of furniture and, more particularly, to a collapsible or folding table which can be assembled in at least two different height positions.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem which has long plagued wheelchair users is the ability to fit the chair comfortably beneath the surface of a table, desk, or conference table. The standard or conventional table height is approximately 29 inches. Unfortunately, the armrests of most wheelchairs extend higher than 29 inches from the ground. A wheelchair user typically requires a table or desk of a height of approximately 31 inches. Because the standard table height is incompatible with the requirements of wheelchair users, these persons have been forced to use tables, desks and conference tables which are unsuitable and uncomfortable.
In recognition of the access rights of wheelchair users, the federal government and many state governments have imposed laws requiring facilities suitable for use by wheelchair users.
These laws will affect restaurant and conference center operators who have long relied on folding tables to provide suitable table space for meals and meetings. After the meal or meeting has concluded, the folding tables are usually collapsed and stored in a flat condition to occupy a minimum of storage space. These public users of folding tables will also be required to make the folding tables accessible by wheelchair users.